


Lighting Up the Night

by thelinksthatconnectus (orphan_account)



Series: Chanukah Gifts for Friends [7]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014)
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Chanukah, Drabble Collection, F/F, Family, Female Jewish Character, Femslash, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Gen, Hanukkah, Jewish Character of Color, LGBTQ Jewish Character(s), Movie Spoilers, POV Jewish Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-01 19:57:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2785790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/thelinksthatconnectus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Chanukah based Big Hero 6 drabbles for Tumblr's Chanukah Fan Fest.</p>
<p>1. A holiday night brings back stirring memories for Aunt Cass.</p>
<p>2. Gogo usually isn't too worried about gifts, until she has to get Honey one.</p>
<p>3. Some said Tadashi’s life was like a candle. Hiro disagrees.</p>
<p>4. Robert reflects.</p>
<p>5. Wasabi, Gogo, and Honey Lemon play dreidel.</p>
<p>6. It's hard to celebrate after the fire.</p>
<p>7. Cass holds on.</p>
<p>8. A hard battle is won.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Family

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheMockingDahila](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMockingDahila/gifts).



> Happy Chanukah, Mockery!
> 
> 1st prompt: Family

"Can we play dreidel, Aunt Cass?" Tadashi asked.

"Just let me finish up these latkes," she replied, her eyes returning to the potato pancakes cooking on the stove.

Chanukah had snuck up on her that year. Once Yom Kippur ended, she hadn't focused on holidays. There were bills to pay and kids to watch.

With the boys' chatter and the menorah by the window, it seemed like a moment from her childhood.

My sister would've loved this, Cass thought. Her hand shook, and she nearly dropped her frying pan.

"Aunt Cass?" Hiro called.

"I'll be coming," she replied, voice shaking.


	2. Gifts - HoneyGogo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 2 - Gifts

It's just the first night, Gogo reminded herself. You don't have to do this so fast.

That had to be the first time that she had ever told herself that.

The gift, wrapped in blue and white paper, was growing heavier in her hands as time passed.

Reaching forward, she placed it in front of Honey's door before sprinting away.

It wasn't until the next night that she got a reply, a hug so tight that Gogo was sure she turned as blue as her Magen David covered sweater.

The kiss afterward felt too good for a second night gift.


	3. Candles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A person's life is like a flame," Hiro read off, "a candle that only stays lit for so long."

"A person's life is like a flame," Hiro read off, "a candle that only stays lit for so long." Hiro sighed and shut the book. Aunt Cass had gotten him a number of similar ones, all with cheesy titles and useless tips.

But that couldn't be true. Tadashi didn't seem like the candle Aunt Cass lit every Friday night, or the candles they lit on the menorah every Chanukah, or even like birthday cake candles.

Tadashi had just been Tadashi.

Heroic Tadashi, who went out in an explosion of flames.

And, unlike a candle, Hiro's older brother couldn't be relit.


	4. Miracle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Movie spoilers

There was no longer a mask to hide behind, nor any Micro Bots to protect him. His former fame had been turned against him. There was only the impending trial.

There was no rabbi to speak with, nor any philosophical or religious book to consult. There was only his own mind, thoughts, and past to comfort him.

Robert supposed that he was a bad man, a terrible one. A noble cause couldn't justify heinous acts.

The longer he thought about it, the more he came to the same conclusion.

Still, for all that occurred, his daughter was back and alive.


	5. Playing Dreidel

"You won again, Wasabi!" Honey Lemon clapped. "You're great at this."

Wasabi looked down to his growing pile of chocolate coins. "I just got Hay, not Gimel."

"Easy for you to say," Gogo replied. She had a piece of notepaper laid out with multiple tally marks and numbers scratched down on it. "It's not as if you've had an endless streak of Nun and Shin."

Honey giggled. "Some people just have all the luck."

"And all the chocolate gelt," Gogo said as Wasabi gathered his winnings.

"Hey, you can have some. It's not like these can pay my student loans."


	6. Sundown

When the sun set, silence set over the house. The night was dreary, with the moon hidden away by clouds. The menorah candles gave little light.

No light or sound came from Hiro's room.

Part of her wanted to make latkes. Though Aunt Cass didn't have anyone to play dreidel or light candles with, she could always cook those.

Her body ached, and all she thought of was her bed.

Maybe tomorrow, she thought while watching the candles slowly extinguish. Maybe Hiro will join me.

With the way he'd been acting since the fire, that would be a miracle itself.


	7. Hope

She lit candles and said Kaddish, just as she had ten years before. Cass had dealt with grief before, and never once had she tried to fool herself into thinking she wouldn't again.

Hiro changed, losing sight of his future and forgetting the present. When Cass looked at Hiro, she saw a thin, pale boy trapped in the past.

She held on, bringing food and offering help with getting ready for school.

"It's never too early to think about college."

It was a strange sort of hope that she clung so tightly to, but it was all she had left.


	8. Victory

"Can you feel anything abnormal?" Baymax asked, his robotic voice filled with something more than just pre-programmed, artificial concern.

Hiro didn't reply, just pulled (the still armored) Baymax into a tight hug. The rest of the team had the same idea, judging by Honey squeezing Gogo and a still suited Fred wrapping his arms around Wasabi.

"We did it!" Hiro said.

"I was scared for a while," Fred said. "But we couldn't just lose this story arc!"

Hiro laughed. Releasing the hug, he turned to his friends.

"It's latke time at my aunt's house. Who wants to celebrate with us?"


End file.
